


Do Not Pass Go

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long summer days filled with cutthroat Monopoly games with Jeannie hadn't prepared Rodney for dealing with someone that plays as though it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go

[  
Click for fullsize](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/001xb79f)

  
Although he'd been teetering on the edge of terminal boredom after the second day of enforced downtime, Rodney hadn't been too sure about playing along when John had sauntered into his room with the old board game tucked under his arm. Two hours in, he's changed his mind and watches intently as the racecar drives across six spaces to stop in front of three hotels. "Hah! Boardwalk! You so owe me rent, Sheppard!"

Extracting his remaining money from under the edge of the faded board, John hands it over before Rodney can announce the outrageous amount due. "That's all I've got."

"Two hundred? That's not even close," Rodney huffs. "Guess I…."

A drawled, "We could work something out," interrupts Rodney's gleeful claim to victory. John leans back in his chair with his arms crossed, and then raises a hand to tap his index finger on his chin. "I could…do you a favor?"

Long summer days filled with cutthroat Monopoly games with Jeannie hadn't prepared Rodney for dealing with someone that plays as though it doesn't matter, ignores too many chances to buy properties. John had even bypassed the orange sites, which Rodney knew were statistically the spaces most often landed on due to Chance cards, and therefore prime real estate. If it weren't for John's luck in picking up the Free Parking jackpots and passing Go without landing on Rodney's most expensive color groups, the game would have ended a lot sooner. With no cash left and all of his properties already mortgaged to the bank, Rodney's puzzled as to what kind of deal John thinks he can make. "A favor?"

"Yeah, you know…." John tilts his head a little and raises his eyebrows with a cocky grin. "You, me, a _favor_." His tongue steals out to moisten his plump lower lip, and Rodney unconsciously mimics the movement with his own tongue as he tries to determine if John really is proposing what Rodney has been dreaming about for years, or if Rodney's just misunderstanding some house rule they hadn't discussed.

Glancing down at the stack of colorful bills in his hand, Rodney suddenly flashes on John on the Atlantic City boardwalk, leaning against a building under a streetlight, smiling as he offers a price…then Rodney chokes and glares in John's direction. "Wait, you…I…I've never paid for sex in my life!"

John's eyebrows rise impossibly higher as his grin widens, and Rodney realizes what he's just turned down and groans, "God, I'm such an idiot." Scooping up all his money and properties, he drops the pile on John's side of the desk. "Here, that's everything! Okay? We have a deal?"

The smile drops from John's face and his, "Deal," sounds a little rough as he rises to his feet and walks around the desk to stand next to Rodney. He doesn't say anything else; simply swings Rodney's chair around and then drops to his knees, nudging Rodney's legs apart. Rodney sucks in a shaky breath as John slides his hands up Rodney's thighs, and then squeaks a little when John leans forward to breathe moist, heated air through cloth and zipper. A hand gravitates to John's hair, soft and thick between Rodney's fingers and he forces himself not to clench when John unbuttons and unzips, frees Rodney from BDU bondage.

Imitating what often seems to be John's natural state, Rodney slumps in his chair, his hips sliding forward as his pants slip lower with John's assistance. Seconds later, he's engulfed, soft, wet, warm, perfect and his head drops back as he shudders, all his words buried under the layers of sensation. When Rodney feels John's hand reach inside to cup him gently, the pressure of his tongue against the perfect spot, he raises his head to look down, to watch. John's looking up at him, his eyes smiling dark and heavy-lidded, and then the deep, stuttering vibration of John's chuckle drags Rodney over the edge, gasping, "Oh. Fuck. _John_," as the world fuzzes to gray.

John's still kneeling in front of Rodney when the world comes back into focus, silent, his forehead resting against Rodney's belly. Desperately hoping that he hasn't made the wrong choice, knowing talking is going to be necessary in the near future, Rodney pets John's hair with a shaky hand and finally manages to ask, "Now you?"

John huffs a laugh that tickles and then sits back on his heels to look up, smiles as he tells Rodney to, "Roll the dice."

Although he's relieved that John doesn't appear to regret anything yet, Rodney's confused because the game is obviously over. He'd handed everything he owned over to John, had kept nothing to keep playing with. Shaking his head in puzzlement, he does as John told him, rolls a three and a two, and moves his top hat five spaces to land on Park Place.

John grins up at him, says "You so owe me rent, McKay," and Rodney switches places to return the favor, not even minding that he'd been setup.

**Author's Note:**

> [BJ Friday prompt: Playful](http://melagan.livejournal.com/195161.html). It's been years since I've played Monopoly, but this brought back memories of long summer days on the porch with my siblings, playing with our own set of rules for bragging rights.


End file.
